


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 17

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Food Poisoning, Gen, Season 1 or 2, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Allura and Coran have been running themselves ragged these past few days.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Kudos: 14
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 17

Allura and Coran have been running themselves ragged these past few days. All five Paladins are dangerously ill – food poisoning as Hunk explains in a hoarse, tired voice after vomiting for the third time in the hour – and it’s an ordeal to ensure that they’re given their medicine, properly cared for, and hydrated at all times.

Keith suffers the least due to his unique biology but he’s left unable to move from his bed thanks to both fatigue and severe stomach cramps that have him curled up in a tight ball, arms wrapped around his torso and groaning in pain. Coran pretends he doesn’t see the tears gathered in the corners of Keith’s eyes as he holds up the water pouch for him to drink.

Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Shiro experience a full range of symptoms and find themselves in their bathrooms more often than in their beds. But this constant moving back and forth aggravates their weakened muscles and sometimes Coran or Allura are forced to carry them back between the rooms. Fevers worsen things and leave them flush, panting, and unable to keep blankets on them for more than five dobashes.

Vomiting is the biggest issue and the sounds of retching start to invade Allura’s dreams during the few naps she takes in between caretaker sessions. One particularly bad incident involves Pidge having to switch rooms when she’s unable to reach the toilet in time.

There’s of course other… _unsightly_ …symptoms involving the bathroom and Lance in particular takes it hard, constantly apologizing to Allura or Coran for the burden. Thankfully she’s able to follow Coran’s lead in comforting him for something outside his control.

Shiro, despite being fully human and as sick as the others, routinely refuses care other than water and medicine. Allura rolls her eyes at his justification that the teens need help more. But even Shiro in all his stubbornness can’t resist a temple message from Coran when his headaches are severe enough to wring groans and a few tears out of him.

Thankfully the medicine does its work and each day their symptoms improve. They’ve all learned a valuable lesson in not eating random plants found on uncharted planets.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be more humorous at first but then it turned into something a bit more serious. Also sickfics are super soothing to write.


End file.
